Love's Guardian
by Mouse Pocky
Summary: Gohan's old guardian has been sent on a misson. Soon and all out epic battle will begin. What happens if the spirit can't stop the Earth's destruction?R+R 3/5 up so far
1. Default Chapter

I shook my head in despair what a task I was assigned! 

Guarding Gohan during the Cell games seemed like cake to what I have now to do!

Oh yes, how rude of me not to introduced myself. I am a fire spiritess that answers to the council aka fate. I shall try to recall to you what happened only moments ago.

Flash Back 

"Fire spiritess please come forward" a voice boomed

"You called?" I humbly answered.

"I have decided on a new mission for you." A council member said.

"You are to ascend to Earth as a human, then you are to see that Gohan's daughter known as Pan is to marry Trunks." Another elder said.

I gasped in astonishment. "Elders have you no respect for peoples rights? Suppose she does not like Trunks." I said with a tone of anger in my voice.

"She does have feelings for him, I believe she is now nineteen." An elder commented.

"You still have no right to do this and neither do I." I replied.

"You don't understand fire spiritess this was meant to be for we see the future and if they don't tell each other their feelings now they will not have a chance to Trunks will be killed and the Dragon balls are long gone."

End Flash Back 

And with that I had no choice what a mission, oh my.

I was given an apartment in Tokyo near the collage Pan was attending and Capsule corp. was near by. Also by magic I was to attend Pan's collage and befriend her. I was also hired at Capsule corp. 

Being a human was a strange experience for me no wings no glow though I still had my power. I did believe Pan could go Super Saiyan now too. 

My apartment simple, a small bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen/living room. The apartment was furnished nicely the elder had designed it. The what I thought was a refrigerator was even full of food (The council elders told me to "live a little" I was to start School tomorrow classes at 12:00-1:40pm and 3:00-4:00pm Monday through Thursday. My "work" was from 4:30-6:30 Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. I knew I'd have a busy schedule.


	2. Chapter 2

FYI: Hehe in this sequel ties up what I left hanging in Gohan's guardian

_FYI: Hehe in this sequel ties up what I left hanging in Gohan's guardian. Also I'm sorry if I'm a bit ooc. – Pata girl _

Being a human was not as easy as I thought it would be. Humans required a lot of care for daily needs where as before I had no needs. I had awoke for school that day. The first sensation I felt was an odd feeling in my stomach. I soon figured out that I was "hungry".

So I tried to recall what I had seen Chi-Chi doing in the kitchen. But the only thing I could remember was Gohan taking stuff in a box pouring it in a bowl with milk and eating with a spoon. I found the cereal Gohan ate nearly everyday in on the cabinets. I did as I saw Gohan do before and lifted the spoon to my mouth. I felt a feeling on my tongue taste! A sweet taste. I was a very good sensation. After that breakfast I began to ponder what else I had to do.

I recalled Taking a shower and cleansing myself changing clothes and doing my hair. I chose a red silk shirt and khaki flare pants. My class was going to start in about an hour. The elders had left me with everything I'd need for the "college" I think it was for architecture or at least that was what Pan was taking and I was doing the same thing she was. 

I knew it would be easy I knew a whole lot more than the teachers most likely. 

My apartment was about a mile from the school so I would walk. As I neared the building I knew I was early having a sense of time still in me. It would be difficult to act normal being a super natural being and all on a "love" mission. I guess I wasn't thinking because someone rushed into me and I dropped all the books and things I was carrying. 

"Oh I'm really, really sorry I didn't mean too!" The girl said helping me pick up my things.

"It's ok. But why the rush?" I asked

"My class starts soon if not now I'm in Architecture 101"-

"I'm in the same class we still have about 15 minutes." I said

The girl laughed.

"I'm Pan Son, nice to meet you", she said.

Okay so that was Pan. Then it hit me I needed a name too! A normal person would have a name! So I quickly thought up one.

"I'm Sakuya Kiminoto", I said.

I reached down to grab a notebook I still hadn't pick up. Out fell a picture.

Of course it was the only picture I had. It was of Gohan and me when I'd returned to visit him. That next day when I'd visited him he'd taken me to a carnival that was in town and he had a picture taken of him and I. I was in my silly schoolgirl sailor uniform in it giving a v for the picture with Gohan beside me smiling.

I picked up the photo and Pan took a glimpse at it. 

"Who is that?" she asked pointing at Gohan.

"It's a friend", I said

"Funny he kind of looks like my Dad." 

And with that a bell rang and we walked in for class.

I took a seat at a desk and listen to the professor drone on about very simple things that I easily under stood. 

I snapped out of my daydream when I was asked to calculate the base of a building from its shadow. 

_"How ridiculously easy!" _I thought and went up to the board and wrote down the correct answer.

"That's nice Sakuya but how _did_ you get that answer" he said with disbelief in his voice.

So I explained and wrote some figures on the board while most the people stared at me. I took me seat.

After an hour or two I gathered up my things and prepared to go home for lunch then work.

"Hey Sakuya!" Pan called out to me and I turned my head.

"Wanna come to Sloshi's with me?" she asked (A/N: I know Sloshi's is from the noseless wonder's "the waiting fic. It's a good fic read it some time) 

"Sloshi's?" I questioned

"You've never been? Are you new in town?" she asked

"You could say that" I answered

"Sloshi's is the best ice cream place ever!" she said

"I haven't got any money either though, not until Friday at least."

"It's my treat." Pan said

"Don't see how I could refuse then." 

I discovered that day ice cream is a wonderful thing. Especially what Pan calls "a Sunday" I thought she meant a day of the week but she laughed at me.

We sat down at a both and I began enjoying the treat and thanked her for it.

"Don't mention it." She said.

I looked over at another booth. I nearly chocked on my ice cream. It was Trunks. Of course I wasn't supposed to know it was Trunk or he know it was me… I became lost on my thoughts.

"Earth to Sakuya? Are you there?" asked Pan.

"Do you see that guy over there?" I asked pointing at Trunks who was eating a colossal mound of ice cream. 

"Trunks?" Pan mumbled out loud.

"You know him?" I asked

"Well he is the owner of Capsule corp.," she told me.

"That would make me his secretary in about an hour." I said.

"That's my job here." I also commented.

Pan nodded. 

"I guess you should say "hi" to him then." Pan told me.

_"Oh great, did I make pan think *I* liked him? That was *not* good"_ I thought.

I walked over to him and calmly said. "Hello Mr. Briefs I'm Sakuya Kiminoto your new secretary in about and hour or so." 

"Nice to meet you, you seemed relaxed now good luck staying that way being my secretary." He said.

I mentioned Pan to come over. So with a little coaxing she did.

"This is my friend Pan." I said and Pan managed a brief "Hi" out of her mouth.

Trunks had a slight shock look on his face.

"Pan-Chan is that you?" he asked.

She nodded. 

"So you _do_ know him!" I said nudging Pan. 

"Long time no see", he said. 

"Then glanced down at his watch.

"We're going to be late!" he grabbed my hand and ran for the door. I managed a wave to Pan. I assumed we were headed to Capsule corp. 

Trunks told me to get in the back seat of his car while he took off. I knew he'd get there much quicker if he flew but he couldn't exactly do that in front of me.

A minute or two passed when Trunks finally said. 

"Do I know you from some where?"

I recalled showing myself in front of him during the Android saga.

"I don't recall you" I lied.

"That's kinda strange" he said and pulled the car into the giant parking lot of Capsule corp. 

Bulma gave me the grand tour of the building and instructed me to take messages for Trunks, schedule for him and file in all the myriad papers various people gave me. The filing was the easy part it took me no time at all to do. The day went by slowly but it soon ended. I got up out of my chair and stretched. 

Trunks walked in and looked all the cabinets all the papers had been in. Before I had gotten there everything was everywhere. Now it was organized.

"I don't know how you did it but you deserve a raise. Talk about a miracle those papers have never been were they should." He said in astonishment.

"It's easy to file" I said and giggled a little. 

As Trunks stepped out of my office I asked him: "How do you know Pan?" 

He answered, "We're friends." I dared not ask more. Usually I knew they were sparing partners and occasionally went out for ice cream together. 

I departed for home. That hungry feeling came to me again.

I looked in the fridge and took out an insto-meal I followed the directions ate, changed to a nightshirt and fell asleep in my bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Sakuya's" week had been going smoothly, except for her mission. She couldn't get Trunks and Pan together for more than a minute or two.

She'd even settle for a "blind date" for them. That would be difficult however. She dismissed the thought from her mind. An event from earlier in the week she couldn't get out of her head had been bothering her.

_Flash back_

"Thanks for lunch Trunks." I said after I had agreed earlier today that I'd meet him for lunch. 

"No problem." He said and smiled at me with his usual grin. 

It was at that moment when I noticed he was looking into my eyes, normally it wouldn't have bothered me but today it did. (Author's note: Imagine the spirit's human eyes as anime eyes the way they look in sailor moon with no pupil about to die or controlled by evil ya know that kind of eye?)

His eyes were so normal with life and mine were dull and soulless. 

_"I am *not* a human why do I care?" _I thought.

_End Flash Back_

I was so unfamiliar with these"emotions" as they are called. I grew restless to be free. So I cut class and went down to the park a block from my house.

I sat on a bench near a river. 

I looked at the river so calm and relaxing so peaceful and beautiful such a wonder of nature. 

I stood up and glanced down at the water. I expected to see my human self. I saw my normal self though. I yearned to be my spirit form. I did not want to carry out my mission. How unlike of me it was to disobey. I knew I could destroy whatever evil threatened Earth or the universe. 

_"So why don't I? I can do what ever I please!" _The thought's shear audacity made me shiver with excitement. I realized though it I wasn't doing what I should for the council. I was doing it for The Light. The Light was what truly kept the universe in balance and bestowed my power along with my sister elements. All this to stop The Dark. 

And The Dark new of our plan! I was sure! and the council would be in danger I should have realized this earlier! With that I shot up toward the sky in my spirit form. I am The Firey. 

All that was up there was rubble. I had been to late. 

"Firey under here!" a weak voice said.

I turned around. It was one of my sisters The Windy.

"Sister!" I said gleefully while hers remained blank. And found her fallen against a wall beaten up and fading. Spirits do not truly die just disappear until they are called for again and if not called for they do not exist until then.

My cheer turned into despair in a moment too. 

"No? it isn't so! No!" I shouted.

Windy nodded. My sisters; The Watery and The Earthy gone until called on again. A moment later Windy faded to in a wave of white glitter. Leaving me alone.

I was utterly grief stricken. I felt a tap on my should. Behind me was The Light apparently she had been safe guarded.

"Why?" I asked

The Light said nothing. I felt my anger rise but that was all.

"Please Firey protect Earth? See Dende and remember Love"-

she began.

The light was hit from behind. She fell forward.

The Dark stood behind her. 

Again I asked: "Why?" But Dark had no feeling not like any I had felt just cold and destroying and lonely. That was my, my human eyes! Truly soulless without-

The Light lay on the ground. I knew she would go into hiding. She ported herself out. 

At my feet she left a bow. The Golden Bow. I turned my stare towards The Dark. I was now destiny's Guardian. I bow flew into my hands. The Dark raised her hand, not for defense but with no emotion plainly said:

"Later Guardian, now is not the time of battle." And disappeared. My feelings raced across me in a million different things. 

"Emotions are an acquired things but none the less important." I thought. The Golden bow disappeared and I could call on at will.

Needless to say my first action was going straight to Dende's. I was in such a rush I used teleportation, which I could do for long distances, but only near the council.

Mr. Popo was tending the flowers when I appeared. 

"Where is Dende?" I asked impatiently only later I realized how freighting I sounded.

Mr. Popo trembled and said: "He's with Piccolo."

Dende was with Piccolo that was all I needed. I bowed and left leaving Mr. Popo very confused. 

I used my extraordinary sense and located Piccolo. I flew for a while until Dende and Piccolo came into view. Piccolo was speaking with the younger Namaken and then began to spar with himself. I knew very well Piccolo would let me even get so much as near Dende as I was now. I reverted to human form in a Gi. I used instant transmission and found myself beside Dende.

Dende gasped and Piccolo saw me. As I expected Piccolo charged. I closed my eyes and concentrated, Piccolo went right through me, and I allowed Piccolo to pass through my body. 

Piccolo began a Ki blast. Surprised at me for not attacking too.

"Piccolo I have no intention of hurting you or Dende please stop this now!" I shouted. 

Piccolo looked somewhat confused. I turned around and knelt before Dende.

"Please The Light has told me to see you Guardian of Earth." I said

"The Light? That myth?" I said in awe.

"No myth not at all." I answered.

I showed my true form before them all.

"The Earth is in trouble ne?" Dende told me.

"Indeed." I said.

"You must be looking for Goku and- 

"No, I was told to seek out you Light mentioned love and that was all I heard."

"I…I don't know what to do about that" Dende admitted.

"Nani! Nothing? It cannot be" my words failed me.

I departed again. This time to Gohan. 

I stood in front the Gohan's family home spirit and all. I phased through the door. Videl and Pan were in the kitchen near the front door. Both gasped in shock. 

"Please where is Gohan?" I asked while both woman still were in shock. 

I turned human again this time to the sailor schoolgirl outfit with elf ears. 

"Sakuya?" Pan asked 

Videl had only seen me once or twice as this but looked like she semi-recognized me.

"I am Sakuya", I said.

The door behind me opened, and Gohan stepped in 

"Hi honey- he began but quickly stopped when he saw me.

"Long time no see 'eh?" I said.

_ _


End file.
